


From Start to End

by lynnkun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Years, happy birthday Asahi my boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: Tsukishima had quiet plans for this years New Years, but of course that hadn't gone the way he planned.





	1. Knocking on My Door

**Author's Note:**

> I want to try writing a lot more this year. I did a lot last year but my goal is like at least 1 a week. It will all be on this fanfic, so make sure to subscribe. Jk do wat you want. I'm still working on a lot of things in my writing, especially my pacing. Hopefully by next year I will have improved a lot.

_December 31st, 2016_

Tsukishima was never the kind of person to go out on New Years Eve. Ever since he was a little kid, he preferred to stay up reading his book until January 1st. Most people choose to do differently, and Tsukishima just prayed not to be dragged into it.

Tsukishima new that he was going to have interruptions, but he hadn't quite planned for this collateral damage. It was nearly 11 when the door bell went off a repeated amount of times. He groans, getting up from his chair and setting down his book, walking towards the door, opening it.

Glitter is popped into his face, and all Tsukishima sees is that annoying fucking pair. He scowls, immediately attempting to close the door but Kuroo sticks his foot in between the door and the wall.

"Come on bro!" Bokuto shouts, and they both shove their bodies against the door. They obviously over power him, those goddamn beef cakes.

"What are you two doing here." Tsukishima says, shifting his weight off the door so they both come crashing into his home. Tsukishima snickers quietly.

"We wanted to celebrate!" Kuroo whined from the floor.

"We brought red wine!" Bokuto says, getting off the ground.

"Fine." Tsukishima says, turning his nose upwards and walking back into the living room. Tsukishima picks up his already full glass of wine and chugs it. Kuroo and Bokuto get settled down on the couch, the wine poured into three separate glasses.

The door bell rings. Tsukishima groans.

"Why did everyone decide to come to my fucking house." He says, getting up and walking to the door. He sees Kageyama, Hinata, Yachi, and Yamaguchi all huddling for warmth out there. He lets them in with an eye roll, closing the door behind him. He sits down for a couple seconds when it rings again. Tsukishima has half a thought to ignore it, but knows that whoever it may be will probably be persistent and annoying. He opens the door to see Nishinoya, Tanaka, Asahi, Daichi, Suga, and Kiyoko. Nishinoya peaks inside and sees Hinata and bursts past Tsukishima into a summersault, screaming.

"Roooooolling Thunder!" Tsukishima brings his hand to his face as they all enter.

"You got to be kidding me." He mumbles, pinching his nose.

"Sorry to intrude." Suga says, bowing lightly.

"No you're not." Tsukishima retorts.

"Yeah, you're right." Suga says, smiling sheepishly. They all walk into the living room, filling up the couch and floor.

"Since you all decided to show up with no warning, I'm going to pick up some chips and a pizza. And yes, alcohol too. Please don't destroy my house." Tsukishima says, putting on his shoes and jacket. He grabs his keys and walks out the door and too his car.

The time is 11:05 and he hopes he can get back in time for New Years. He quickly drives to the pizza parlor, ordering 2 large cheese pizzas and 2 large pepperoni pizzas. There is a 30 minutes wait, so he gets back in the car and goes to the grocery store. He picks up some chips and cheap beer at the only store open in town. He checks out and looks at his watch to see it's 11:33. He's pushing it here. He jogs back out to the car, putting the groceries in his back seat and heads to the pizza parlor.

By the time he has everything and is on his way back home, it's 11:52. He speeds the 10 minute drive home into 7 minutes and jumps out of his car, and with a minute left, he sprints into the house and tramples about three people to get Kuroo. He stairs him in the eye and happy new year is screamed by everyone in the room. Tsukishima slams their lips together and everyone in the room goes silent. They both pull away, and Kuroo looks completely shocked. Tsukishima starts to speak.

"Happy New Year."


	2. Ringtones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to be blunt to get through a dense head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is pretty OOC in this chapter, but bear with me.

January 2nd, 2017

  
Tsukishima didn't talk to Kuroo at all the next day, and thats how he planned to keep it. He genuinely didn't know why he did that on New Years, but what's done is done. He has so far ignored all of his texts, as well as Bokuto's. He avoided him all day on campus, even going as far as skipping volleyball practice. He dropped his body onto the couch, closing his eyes for a second before his phone rings. He looks to see that it's Kuroo, and ignores it. God, why is he doing this?

Tsukishima's phone continues to ring relentlessly with Kuroo's ring tone. It stops for a few minutes, but then he gets a call from Akashi. He reaches over and answer the call.

"What?" Tsukishima hisses.

"Why aren't you at practice?" Kuroo's smooth voice comes through the phone. Tsukishima's breath catches in his throat.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are avoiding me, considering I did nothing." Kuroo snaps.

"I know." Tsukishima admits.

"Why the fuck did you kiss me if you were going to act like this?"

"I wasn't thinking, okay? Can we just pretend it never happened?" Tsukishima pleads.

"No we can't." Kuroo says.

"Why not?"

"Because I like you and I think we should go on a date."

"You are so fucking annoying." Tsukishima says, rolling his eyes.

"Come to practice?" Kuroo says sheepishly.

"Fine." Tsukishima says, hanging up the phone with a smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I know it was super short, but I'm going to try to update every day. I know thats a long shot, but New Year resolutions man. I figured it was easier to write short things every day then write a little bit on a long thing every day. I usually like to get chapters done in one sitting anyway. Leave a comment, i'm a whore for feedback

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don't be shy to share any ideas, I'm not that creative tbh


End file.
